The present invention relates to an apparatus for the massaging of body parts, preferably the feet and legs. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus of the type where at least two rollers press against and are moved along the respective part of the body.
Poor blood circulation, particularly in the legs, has to an increasing degree become a problem for many people. Poor blood circulation causes pain and often numb cold feet. The present invention can be useful in stimulating body parts to help circulation problems such as these.
There exist today a number of apparatus for blood circulation stimulation. The disadvantages with these apparatus are that they require too much space; they are difficult for the patient to operate; and the effect or benefit from using these machines is often not satisfactory.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a simple apparatus that is easy to operate and that treats the patient in an effective way.
Another object of the present invention is to stimulate blood vessels and, particularly, the smaller veins to improve blood circulation over time.
A further object is to improve the quality of life of the patient, and in more serious cases to prevent amputation of legs due to reduced blood circulation.
Yet another object of the apparatus is to massage and loosen muscles, for example, stiff calf muscles.